coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7542 (24th February 2011)
Plot Tyrone comes downstairs and wakens hung-over Julie, who is lying in a state of disarray on his settee. Confused and embarrassed Julie makes herself scarce. Sunita tells Eileen that the Corner Shop won't reopen until Owen finishes the repairs. Eileen suggests that Sunita could hurry him along by mentioning Owen's dodgy book-keeping. Steve's in a quandary about his casino winnings, torn between repaying Lloyd or salving his conscience and giving it to Dev. Becky's oblivious to his turmoil. Gail and Audrey welcome David back home from Tenerife. He reveals he's fallen for a cage dancer called "Candy". Owen demands payment from Dev. Sunita loses her temper, accusing Owen of being insensitive to their situation and implying that he could easily complete the work by massaging his figures like he usually does. Owen realises that Eileen's blabbed. Julie's worried that she slept with Tyrone, having awoken not wearing her bra. Anna and Eddie see Faye off and suggest a trip to Alton Towers next time. Faye's underwhelmed until Gary happens by and asks to join them. Anna's grateful. Steve tells Lloyd that he has to give Dev the money. Lloyd's disgusted with Becky for looting from friends. Steve argues it was for Max's sake. Lloyd's contempt is plain. Owen confronts Eileen for bad-mouthing him. She orders him to back off, warning that she still has evidence against him. Owen seethes. Gary confides in Izzy that he's worried his parents might mess up the adoption. Owen realises that No.11's empty for the night so pinches Jason's keys to let himself in and retrieve the incriminating paperwork. Tyrone returns Julie's bra and reveals she took it off to dance more freely. He confirms they slept separately. Julie's offended when Tyrone's rude. Steve surreptitiously posts an envelope full of money through the Alahans' letter box. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth (Credited as "Gail Platt") *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is in turmoil as Dev's plight plays on his conscience as Lloyd demands he repay streetcars with his winnings; Tyrone turns on Julie; and Sunita tries blackmailing Owen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,290,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Tyrone Dobbs (to Julie Carp): "Well I don't need cheering up. Especially not by people coming round doing their washing and then taking their bras off in me living room, right? Night!" Category:2011 episodes